Nature Cat: The Movie
Nature Cat: The Movie '''is an upcoming animated feature film based on the PBS Kids show of the same name. The film was originally scheduled for a 2016 release, but was pushed to July 14, 2017. Taran Killam, Kate McKinnon, Bobby Moynihan, Kate Micucci, and Kenan Thompson reprise their roles from the show while Cecily Strong, Vanessa Bayer, Nasim Pedrad, Bill Hader, Maya Rudolph, Ike Barinholtz, Crista Flanagan, Jordan Peele, Debra Wilson, Arden Myrin, Nicole Parker, Michael McDonald, Frank Caliendo, and Stephnie Weir voice new characters. Adam Rudman and David Rudman, who had worked on the show will direct the film. This film also marks the first PBS Kids film to use the Dolby Atmos sound system. Plot Voice Cast *Taran Killam as Nature Cat *Kate McKinnon as Squeeks *Bobby Moynihan as Hal *Kate Micucci as Daisy *Cecily Strong as Catalina *Vanessa Bayer as Hayley *Nasim Pedrad as Katie *Bill Hader as Derek *Maya Rudolph as Karina *Riki Lindhome as Lily *Kristen Wiig as Frederica *Kenan Thompson as Ronald *Ike Barinholtz as Gareth *Crista Flanagan as June *Jordan Peele as Jake *Debra Wilson as Hannah *Arden Myrin as Vicki *Nicole Parker as Karla *Michael McDonald as Tim *Frank Caliendo as Jack *Aries Spears as Billy *Paul Vogt as Thomas *Alex Borstein as Terri *Erica Ash as Jordan *Stephnie Weir as Sarah *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Kitty Chris Parnell, Joey Rudman, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Bobby Lee, and Leslie Carrara-Rudolph provide additional voices for supporting characters. Other additional voices include Jennifer Barnhart, Carol Binion, Matthew Brooks, Tyler Bunch, Vicki Kenderes-Eibner, Eric Engelhardt, James Godwin, B.J. Guyer, Liz Joyce, Peter Linz, Noel MacNeal, Amanda Maddock, Anney McKilligan, John Pavlik, and Bryant Young. Production In late 2015, production of a feature film for ''Nature Cat ''has been confirmed for a release in 2016. Taran Killam, Kate McKinnon, Bobby Moynihan, Kate Micucci, and Kenan Thompson were set to reprise their roles from the show. In March 2016, it has been announced that Cecily Strong, Vanessa Bayer, Nasim Pedrad, Bill Hader, and Maya Rudolph will voice new characters. On May 25, 2016, former MADtv cast members Ike Barinholtz, Crista Flanagan, Jordan Peele, Debra Wilson, Arden Myrin, Nicole Parker, Michael McDonald, Frank Caliendo, and Stephnie Weir have joined the cast. On June 26, 2016, Kristen Wiig, Aries Spears, Paul Vogt, Alex Borstein, and Erica Ash have joined the cast, and the film's release date was delayed to July 4, 2017. On July 11, 2016, the release date was revised to July 14, 2017. Soundtrack ''Nature Cat: The Movie: The Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' 'is the soundtrack album for ''Nature Cat: The Movie. ''The album was released on June 10, 2016. A Deluxe Edition was released on July 1, 2016, containing additional tracks. The songs are written and produced by Bill Sherman and the music is composed by Stuart Kollmorgen, who also composed the music from the show. Other songs included are "On the Loose Again" from ''Alpha and Omega ''and "Send Me On My Way" from ''Matilda. The Dog Gone songs are performed by Lena Hall and Tony Vincent. Track listing Music scores 16. "Getting Ready" (1:50) 17. "Adventure Plans" (2:10) 18. "Catalina" (3:50) 19. "The Love Dog" (2:30) 20. "Which One?" (1:25) 21. "Sirens" (2:35) 22. "Nature Cat vs. Ronald" (4:25) 23. "The Day is Saved!" (3:30) 24. "Nature Cat's Conclusion" (1:15) Bonus tracks on Deluxe Edition Sequels On May 31, 2016, it has been announced that three 45-minute direct-to-video sequels have been planned and will take place straight after the movie. Video game A video game based on the film entitled ''Nature Cat: The Video Game'''', ''will be released on August 15, 2016 and will be published by Activision and developed by Vicarious Visions. The platforms will be PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PC, and Mac. Category:2016 films Category:2017 movies